


Ghosts that we knew

by Neve83



Series: Under The Skin [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by..., Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers event: Loki is returned to Asgard to face justice.<br/>Inspired by "Sotto la pelle" by Callie Stephanides.</p><p>(HD version on my tumblr http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts that we knew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1363928) by (my muse) [Callie Stephanides](http://calliestephanides.tumblr.com/).

 

WARNING: NSFW

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
